Tick Tock Smooch
by CielFury
Summary: Luigi recounts his "date" with Princess Daisy, only for it to be a Duel Minigame…with a dash of awkwardness, hidden feelings, and love! Parallel to Running of the Wario and my other Mario Party fanfics. Based on Mario Party 3's minigame Tick Tock Hop.
After their date, Luigi and Daisy, holding hands and the former looking embarrassed, returned to the spot where they had left Mario and Peach. However, the latter couple was nowhere to be found. Luigi raised his eyebrows.

"Huh? That's odd…I wonder where they went…"

"Look!" Daisy shouted, pointing at the Warp Pipe. "There they are!"

To their utter bewilderment, not one, not two, but five figures emerged from the pipe. Once they had all settled on the ground, Luigi and Daisy got a better look at them. There was Mario, looking as if he'd been tortured; Peach, whose once-sleek hair was now a mess; Yoshi, whose nose had swelled to twice its size; Wario, whose mustache now looked sad and unhappy; and for some strange reason, E. Gadd, carrying the Strobelight and the Poltergust 5000.

"What the - ? What happened to all of you?" Luigi asked. "I didn't expect to see some of you…Bro? What happened?"

Mario recounted the events down in the basement, and how Wario had broken the bulb ("HEY! I toldja it wasn't on purpose!") and more Boos had ambushed them, but fortunately E. Gadd had turned up to save the day. Luigi let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good to hear, it doesn't sound as if there was any lasting damage. But what did the Boos do to you, Mario? You look fine!"

The red plumber gave a noncommittal jerk of his head, clearly wanting to avoid the topic. Daisy looked confused; Luigi, however, smirked a little and inclined his head.

"Come on, what'd they do?"

Mario glowered at his younger brother, who was trying to suppress a smile.

"…They tickled me."

"HAHAHA!" Luigi let out a triumphant laugh, as his older brother glowered even more. "That's for what you did to me in Control Shtick! Ah, that must have been hilarious!"

"It WAS!" Wario chimed in, ignoring Peach's frantic head-shaking. "MAN, I thought I'd gotten the worst of it, but by Goomba, just hearing him shriek in agony like a fried Blooper was – "

"ARGH! THAT DOES IT!" Eyes burning with rage, Mario tackled Wario head-on and the two got into a wrestling match, rolling down a grassy hill.

Peach sighed; Mario's anger was going to be his ultimate demise sooner or later. She decided to let the two rivals duke it out in the meantime and changed the topic. "How was your date?" she asked Daisy, as Luigi had rushed to hug Yoshi.

"Oh, it was interesting! But I'll let Luigi tell you about it, it's much funnier and embarrassing from his side of the story."

"Fair enough…"

"Well, if you're all done insulting each other," said E. Gadd, "I'm gonna head home. Luigi, I'll see you in Evershade Valley in a few days, eh?" he added, looking at the green plumber – Yoshi was now licking his cheek.

"Yoshi, stop that! What? Oh, um, sure…"

"We've got a couple of Boos – " (Peach and Yoshi gave an involuntary shudder) " – to suck up but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, okay."

"See you later!" E. Gadd jumped back into the pipe.

"So, Luigi," said Peach impishly, as he turned back to the princesses. "I heard your date was quite interesting, huh?"

"What? Oh…um…" Luigi blushed; he didn't want to talk about what had happened. "It – it was fine…"

"Why don't you tell us now?"

"Well, erm…"

"Mario and Wario aren't here," Peach added, raising her eyebrows. "Don't you think it'd be easier to tell us without them present?"

"…Oh…" Having his brother and his rival nowhere nearby certainly helped with Luigi's nerves. He turned redder, but the sooner he told them, the sooner he could leave, and he trusted Peach and Yoshi to keep their date a secret. "Well…okay then…so it started out like this…"

* * *

"So, Luigi," said Daisy as the two emerged back into the Toy Box from Mario Party 3 and started walking. "What's been going on lately?"

"Huh?"

"You know! Any fun adventures lately?"

"Oh, um…well…not really…"

"Not really? That means there's something going on, right?" Daisy pressed on. "Tell me what's going on in the life of Luigi!"

"Eh…it's not that interesting – "

"Not that interesting?! Come on, you go with Mario everywhere and even rescue him sometimes! I find that interesting!"

"…"

"Come on, you can tell me! Trust me, there's not much going on in Sarasaland, you can bet on that," Daisy grinned. "Tatanga hasn't shown his ugly face around here for a while. I doubt Bowser would show his too, he likes Peach more than me, but I'm not complaining. Speaking of Bowser, how do you feel about him now? I'm sure he's still scary, right?"

"Well…a little bit…I mean…he's not that scary anymore since I fought him in my dream…"

"Awww!" Daisy grinned. "You're so brave!"

"What?"

"I mean, look at you!" Daisy turned to Luigi proudly. "You've grown so much! You can take on anything now! If you could handle Bowser, you could handle anything, right?"

"I guess…"

"You've got so much more confidence than I've ever seen in you. That's awesome! I like that," Daisy beamed, looking at him with admiration, causing him to blush.

"Y-yeah…" His heart leapt. _She thinks I'm brave…_ "Thanks…" They kept walking towards the mini-game section, a noticeable new spring in Luigi's step.

"So when is that knuckleheaded brother of yours gonna cool his temper?" Daisy inquired.

"Ah, he's always been like that…he's more outspoken and outgoing than me," Luigi said. "I mean, it's never gotten him into serious trouble, it's like a motivation for him to go after Peach every time she gets kidnapped."

"Yeah, but did you see the way he charged at Wario?!" Daisy asked, laughing. "I mean, I don't blame him of course, I would have done the same thing, but come on, it's WARIO, when will he ever not be an idiot?"

"I suppose…"

"Ah, I shouldn't be a hypocrite. Like I said, I would've done the same thing. I really should learn a thing or two from Peach, she's always trying to drag me to these "Royal Etiquette" balls. Ugh. Like I need etiquette, no one ever visits Sarasaland anyway."

Luigi looked at Daisy; she was looking a little sad. "Do you not get that many visitors?"

"Well, the Mushroom Kingdom is more popular, so people always flock there. We don't have a huge population, and Sarasaland is small in size. Peach is really well-known, tourists love her and the kingdom…and Sarasaland is just this tiny insignificant speck on the map with me ruling it. I don't care much, but – "

"I don't think you're insignificant." Luigi stopped and turned to her. Daisy waved it off.

"Ah, it doesn't bother me – "

"It seems like it is."

Daisy smiled sadly. "Thanks for your concern, but don't worry about it! Besides, I'm happy she invites me to her parties and stuff, so I can't complain there." She picked a leaf out of her hair. "Although I could REALLY do without all the self-help stuff she sends me, it's like I can't take care of myself…ugh…"

Luigi chuckled as they walked on, talking about life, family, and sports. He found it easy to talk to her; she loved listening to others' stories and supplied a few of her own. They had finally reached the Minigame Room when Luigi remembered something.

"Uh, Daisy? What minigame did you have in mind?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot...well, like I said, Bowser will probably never kidnap me, nor will he go after you, but I wanted to prepare just in case that happens. So I thought we could play Tick Tock Hop! You know, practice jumping and the like, since Bowser loves sending his minions to attack."

"Oh…um...are you sure that's a good idea? Remember what Wario did in Bowser's Bigger Blast?"

"Ah, relax," Daisy said, waving a hand. "I'm gonna fix the minigame myself to make sure nothing bad happens. Toadette taught me a few tricks!"

"Okay…"

"Come on!" Daisy grabbed Luigi's arm as they both jumped into the Duel minigame.

* * *

They landed on the hour hand of a large clock. Daisy immediately jumped off and got to work on the clock, changing a few wires and screws.

"There! Even if one of us loses, we won't go flying off! We'll just trip and we can keep going as long as we want!"

"Ahhh…okay…"

"What?" Daisy asked, standing next to Luigi. "Nervous?"

"You know I'm a total klutz, right?"

Daisy laughed. "Well, we'll just have to un-klutz you then!" The whistle blew, signaling the beginning of the minigame. "Here we go!"

The hour hand they were standing on moved slowly counterclockwise while the minute hand moved clockwise – every time it came close, Luigi and Daisy jumped to avoid being hit. Both hands gradually sped up, forcing the two to jump more frequently…until suddenly both hands changed directions!

"Whoa!" Luigi cried, jumping at the last second and narrowly avoided the minute hand. "That was tricky!"

"Yeah!" Daisy said, she too jumping at the last second. "But it's good practice! Who knows what Bowser will throw at us?"

"True…"

"Say, Luigi…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me! What's your favorite food?"

"Wait, what? Ahhh!" Distracted by Daisy's sudden question, Luigi narrowly missed the rotating minute hand again. "Why?"

"Ha, gotcha! See? Bowser might try to lower our guard to hurt us! So we gotta get used to it!"

"Good point…"

"Well, what's your favorite food? Tell me and then you can ask me a question!"

"Erm…alright…" It was hard to think of his answer while avoiding the minute hand, which was gradually speeding up. "Probably pasta. Okay...what's your favorite season?"

"Spring! What's your favorite power-up?"

"Uh…Fire Flower! Your favorite minigame?"

"Well, it WAS Smash Compactor, up until recently. Your favorite book?"

"Paper Mario! Your favorite color?"

"Do you really have to ask? It's purple, obviously."

Luigi turned to her, stunned; Daisy was wearing a knowing smile. "Purple? I thought it was – OUCH!" In his distracted state, the minute hand finally hit his ankles, causing him to hop in pain and lose his balance. "Whoa!" He frantically tried to regain his balance, Daisy trying to help him, but the knockback from the minute hand was too much. He stumbled onto Daisy…and accidentally kissed her.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Luigi cried, finally regaining his balance and stepping back in horror – the minute hand and the hour hand had both stopped moving. "Oh man, I should have jumped properly, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Daisy didn't say anything. Her face was a little shocked from what just happened. Luigi buried his face in his hands and turned away from her.

 _Oh great, now she thinks I'm a total idiot, I'm SUCH a klutz, I shouldn't have agreed to this…_

Suddenly, Daisy's phone rang. Snapping out of her reverie, she answered it. "Hello?"

"DAISY! IT'S ME!" Toadette's voice rang out enthusiastically. "Toad and I are at Isle Delfino! IT'S SO AWESOME! You've never been here, have you? You should check it out sometime!"

Daisy smiled as Toadette continued to talk enthusiastically about Isle Delfino. "Yeah…it does sound awesome…Maybe I'll bring a friend."

"YOU SHOULD! Oh, gotta go! There's a manta ray show! Bye!"

Daisy closed her phone, still smiling. "Yeah…I should go sometime…" She looked around at Luigi, his head still buried in his hands. "Luigi?"

He looked up, still horrified. "Daisy, I'm so sorry, that was stupid of me, I know I'm a total basket case and I'm REALLY sorry, please forgive – " The flower princess put a finger on Luigi's lips, stopping his incessant babbling.

"Luigi, it's fine," she said, smiling broadly and removing her finger. "I know it was an accident! But it was cute, and besides…" She paused, blushing a little. "I kinda liked it."

"O-oh…you did?"

"Yeah…"

The two stood in silence for a bit…until the minute hand suddenly came back to life and knocked both of them off the hour hand. They fell in a heap on the floor; both looked at each other before simultaneously laughing.

"Oh man…I think I've had enough exercise for weeks!" Daisy said, still giggling as she pulled herself off the floor and off the clock.

"Yeah, me too," said Luigi, doing the same. They left the minigame (Daisy set the minigame back to its original form) and walked back towards the Warp Pipe.

 _She doesn't think I'm a total loser…I think…and she liked it?! I mean, but come on, I'm still a total klutz!_

"Something on your mind, Luigi?" Daisy asked him. "You look like you're thinking about something."

"Oh, um, well…" _Just say it!_ "Um…thanks for...you know…not thinking I'm a total loser or whatever."

"Oh come on! I would never think that!" said Daisy, playfully shoving him. "Besides, I love that adorkable side of you! Sure, you're a little clumsy, but that's why I like you more! You shouldn't be afraid to be you, Luigi. People love you for just being you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm sure you'd freak out if all of a sudden I turned into dainty little Princess Peach, right?"

Luigi chuckled. "That's true…say, who were you talking to? You know, when I accidentally…well, you know."

Daisy laughed. "That was Toadette. She and Toad are at Isle Delfino. She told me to go sometime."

Luigi nodded. "It sounds cool! You should totally go!"

Daisy smiled. "Well…" She hesitated for a fraction of a second before linking her hand with Luigi's. "I was thinking…maybe we could go sometime?" She looked up at Luigi, her eyes shining expectantly. He froze, but then relaxed and nodded.

"Y-yeah…I think that would be fun." He grinned as the two re-entered the Warp Pipe.

 _I'm not a total klutz after all!_

* * *

"So yeah, that's how it went," Luigi finished, quite red in the face.

Peach and Yoshi looked at each other, then started laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, Luigi! That was adorable!" Peach laughed. "We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you! That's why we like you so much!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi nodded in agreement, licking Luigi's cheek again.

"Hey, stop that! Now I have to wash my face again…"

"Say, where are Mario and Wario?" Daisy inquired. "I know they got into a scuffle, but I thought they might be able to cool down for a bit…"

"Hmmm," Peach mused. "Maybe I'll send for Rosalina to – "

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream rent the air. All four of them turned to look down the hill; Mario appeared to be surrounded by a horde of floating enemies, while Wario was sprinting away.

"Yo losers! I just told the best ghost joke ever, and they LOVED it! And then Red here had the nerve to insult me, and they just kinda took over for me! I ain't afraid of no ghosts…but Red sure is! Later on, suckers!" And with that, he jumped into a nearby Warp Pipe, which vanished after him.

"Took over? What does he…oh dear," Peach said, resting a hand on her face. "They must be torturing him again…I knew his anger was going to be his demise…"

"Yoshi."

"ARGHHHHH! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Mario screamed as the Boos tickle tortured him again. "HEEHEEHEEHEE! I'LL GET MY REVENGE! AHHHHHHHH!"

Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Luigi burst out laughing. For all the pain they had endured in their previous minigames, they couldn't help making fun of Mario's "predicament."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! This was a fun one to write - I'd had the idea for a while but never got around to writing it. Please submit your ideas for minigames you'd like written (now that I'm back writing Mario Party fanfiction), and please read and review my other stories! Thanks! ^_^**_


End file.
